


[podfic] Hey Now You're an All-Star

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, This is a direct reaction to the Allstar joke titles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Kevin quietly lets himself into Travis's hotel room with a key he managed to sweet talk out of the girl at the front desk of the hotel while Travis is still in the shower. He dials Nolan with the volume down low on his phone and when Nolan answers with a low, grumbly "hey," Kevin puts a finger to his lips and mouths 'in TK's room'.00:12:29 :: Written byStromesquad.
Relationships: Kevin Hayes/Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] Hey Now You're an All-Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hey now you're an all star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054066) by [Stromesquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfheynowyoureanallstar):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1wASOZeutmlmlkFtlXN8KVQBCERspchy8):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Stromesquad for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Content notes:**  
See the tags. Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

**Additional credits:**  


* [Allstar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEsfS6kSJlo) (cover) by Ultan O'Cinneide.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
